Bag packing
by chocmanga
Summary: Monica packs Chandler's bags for another week in Tulsa & has some questions


Yo Yo another Mondler (what else) set around the start of season nine, enjoy

I don't own these characters

Scene: Monica & Chandler's, Monica enters from the bedroom

Monica: ok you are officially packed for another super fantastic week in Tulsa

Chandler: you know you really don't have to pack my bag every week, it makes me feel guilty

Monica: somehow though I think your happiness at not having to pack your own bag overrides this 'guiltiness' is that what you call it

Chandler: you know me too well

Monica: if it makes you feel better me packing your bag helps me override some of my guilt

Chandler: what are you talking about?

Monica: I still haven't fully forgiven myself for not going with you . . . for letting you go off to Tulsa all by yourself each week, I mean we're supposed to be a team

Chandler: Monica its you we're talking about and no offense but teamwork isn't really in your vocabulary

Monica: I'm serious! Aren't you at all mad at me?

Chandler: well no because you being here gives me an excuse to keep in touch with Joey

Monica: oh well gosh I'm so happy, you're very welcome that the Chandler-Joey bromance can continue

Chandler: come here (they hug) I was kidding, haven't you learned yet that 99.9% of the stuff that comes out of my mouth is complete and utter sarcasm

Monica: so then can we speak seriously for a minute?

Chandler: I never signed up for that when we got married

Monica: Chandler! (she stops hugging him but he pulls her back in)

Chandler: look you know me well enough to know that when I'm avoiding talking about something I tend to go overboard on the sarcasm

Monica: yes

Chandler: and the reason I'm doing that right now is because it's us we're talking about and that's the single most important thing in my life and I hate talking about that because I'll probably say something really 'Chandler' and screw it up

Monica: we've been together for a couple of years now and you haven't said many 'Chandler' things

Chandler: what about walking out on our wedding day?

Monica: that was 'doing a Chandler' which by the way you used up all available 'Chandler' actions for our whole life by that little stunt

Chandler: that's cool I'll just find another wife to do all my 'Chandler' stuff to

Monica: bet she won't pack your bags as well as I do

Chandler: look you don't have to feel guilty about this Tulsa thing, it was my fault and I'm paying the price

Monica: we're married though, we should pay the price together

Chandler: Mon I would love for you to be in Tulsa with me, it kills me not to wake up to you every morning, not to see you when I come home at dinner time and don't get me started on missing your cooking but at the same time I couldn't ask you to give up your life here, I mean you would be throwing away an amazing job, your family, your friends

Monica: you're my family! (she kisses him)

Chandler: we're family?

Monica: kind of . . . oh no are you going to have a freak out

Chandler: no I don't think so its just I never thought about it before but yeah we're a family, we're the Bings!

Monica: yeah we are

Chandler: I've never really had a family before, I mean a cross-dressing father doesn't really fall under the family category in the classical sense

Monica: maybe I should move to Tulsa, we're a family and shouldn't be spending so much time apart . . . though I will miss the 'I haven't seen you in a week super passionate sex'

Chandler: (sarcastic) hey I'm not giving that up just to see you every day . . . Mon we're ok, I'm not angry at you for a second and I know our marriage is strong enough to survive this

Monica: you're sure?

Chandler: (he kisses her) 100%

Monica: I don't deserve you

Chandler: no but you'll do (they kiss) hey quick question, last week when I got to Tulsa and opened my bag it smelled of your perfume, did it spill on my bag or something?

Monica: no I sprayed a bit on your stuff because according to cosmo women who smell perfume on other men are less likely to flirt with them

Chandler: did it really say that?

Monica: no I made that up but hey anything to crowd out the thoughts of you being with a woman in Tulsa right

Chandler: you have nothing to worry about, now how about we have some of that 'I'm not going to see you in a week crazy sex'

hey hey hope you enjoyed and review review review to feed my ego ;)


End file.
